Janto Date IM's
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: IM'S sent by Ianto and Jack to one another. These include details of Jack's invitation for Ianto to accompany him on a "Date" after TYTNW (The Year That Never Was) and texts during the actual date! My attempt at humour ;)
1. Ch 1: Leave The Organising To Ianto

**_Date IM's Series._**

* * *

**Part One: Leave The Organising To Ianto.**

* * *

Captain_Jack: Tonight alright?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Unless I've been Retconned without prior  
knowledge, I have NO idea what you are referring to.

Captain_Jack: Our date!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: I wasn't aware we were going on a "date".

Captain_Jack: We were in that office block, I asked you...You agreed  
shyly (which was adorable by the way!)

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Ohhhh that!

Captain_Jack: What did u think it was!?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: I didn't think you were being serious...

Captain_Jack: As a heart attack.

CoffeeEnthusiast19: There are things that are deemed more serious than  
a 'heart attack'.

Captain_Jack: So...we going or?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Well if I agreed it would be rude not to attend.

Captain_Jack: I can practically see the excitement!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Sorry. Let me rephrase. I would love to accompany  
you on a date. Happy?

Captain_Jack: Very. Okay, work to do and all that!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: WAIT!

Captain_Jack: Yeah?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Time? Location? You would make a terrible wedding planner.

Captain_Jack: Good job that's not my job then, hey.

CoffeeEnthusiast19: So?

Captain_Jack: Oh yeah! The place is a surprise!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: How will I know if to dress appropriately?

Captain_Jack: You're in luck, I've assigned myself as your personal  
stylist for the evening!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Evening? Okay. Does this mean we are meeting prior  
the time? If so where? Or if not at the restaurant?

Captain_Jack: Erm..yeah?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: What time is the reservation? You have made a  
reservation haven't you?

Captain_Jack: Of course I bloody have!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Grand. What time did you reserve?

Captain_Jack: 6pm

CoffeeEnthusiast19: So shall we meet at mine at 5. Help me choose an  
outfit then make our way there seeing as I have no idea how far away  
we are from your "surprise restaurant".

Captain_Jack: An HOUR before!?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Or you could tell me Smart, Casual, or  
Smart/Casual and come later.

Captain_Jack: Casual?

Captain_Jack: No! Smart/Casual!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: If you could make a decision that would be perfect.

Captain_Jack: Oh for gods sake its Rino's!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Smart/Casual then.

Captain_Jack: You just ruined your own surprise...

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Oh! What a shame! I'm truly distraught!

Captain_Jack: You should be! I was planning the surprise for a whole week!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Really!? And it is this unorganised?

Captain_Jack: It wasn't THAT bad!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Remind me never to let you plan my funeral...

Captain_Jack: Talk about bringing the conversation down...

CoffeeEnthusiast19: I better get back to work ill see you tonight at 6.

Captain_Jack: Okay.

CoffeeEnthusiast19: And Jack?

Captain_Jack: Yeah?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Don't be late.


	2. Ch 2: Punctuality Is Not Jack's Forte

**Part Two:**_** Punctuality Is Not Jack's Forte.**_

* * *

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Where on earth are you?

Captain_Jack: On my way...sorry!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: I asked you not to be late. You're doing this on  
purpose aren't you? If you think you're getting angry sex you've got  
another thing coming Jack Harkness.

Captain_Jack: Damn.

CoffeeEnthusiast19: 'Damn' indeed.

Captain_Jack: How do you know everything? I've been alive wayyyyy  
longer than you and I swear you still know more about The H.U.B than I  
do!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Well maybe if you arrived on time, I would be in a  
good mood and would have told you.

Captain_Jack: I'm not THAT late!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: I've been sitting here an hour Jack...

Captain_Jack: Well it isn't my fault someone decides to turn up early!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: I'd rather be early than 45 minutes late.

Captain_Jack: You're such a stickler for timing. No wonder you like  
that Stopwatch!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Just hurry up Jack. This is extremely embarrassing.

Captain_Jack: I'm coming as fast as I can!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Ill ignore the double entrende in that. The waiter  
is giving me 'The Look'.

Captain_Jack: What 'look'?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: The 'You've been stood up, order or get out we  
have customers needing tables' look.

Captain_Jack: You're over reacting, he's probably just checking you out ;)

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Nope. I know the difference Jack...

Captain_Jack: What? Are you hinting that someones got they're eye on you?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Maybe...

Captain_Jack: I hope you turn them down!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Well I wouldn't be in this situation if you turned  
up on time, would I?

Captain_Jack: Alright, alright! Ill turn up on time next time okay?  
Just tell this guy to piss off!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: How do you know its a guy?

Captain_Jack: Just get rid of them!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: No, maybe I like them, maybe they seem the sort of  
person to be punctual.

Captain_Jack: Oh come onnnnnnn!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: I still don't see you...

Captain_Jack: God! You're worse than a wife! I'm coming okay? I'm  
literally around the corner!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Maybe I'm not in the restaurant anymore...maybe  
I've gone home with Hugh...

Captain_Jack: Who's 'Hugh'? What kind of name is that? Bet he doesn't  
even have his own hair...urgh Hugh! The worst name in the history of  
names.

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Something tells me you are jealous...

Captain_Jack: Am not.

CoffeeEnthusiast19: You are.

Captain_Jack: No I just don't see why In a country full of welsh men  
he has a name like Hugh! That is downright sinful...

CoffeeEnthusiast19: I didn't know you were such a Welsh enthusiast! I  
mean seeing as you've been in the country for countless years and not  
even bothered to learn the language.

Captain_Jack: I tried! Its hard! And that's just the  
pronunciation! Have you seen the spelling, what's the point of having  
all those 'y's in just one word!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: You do realise I'm Welsh don't you?

Captain_Jack: Of course ;) that's one of the things I find most  
attractive about you...your sexy accent.

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Well you were mocking my 'sexy accent' two seconds ago...

Captain_Jack: No, not YOUR accent! Just the Welsh language in general...

CoffeeEnthusiast19: You're digging yourself a hole, Jack. If I was you  
I'd stop now and save yourself the ramifications. Where are you Jack?  
Are you even going to turn up?

Captain_Jack: YES!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Look. I'm tired, maybe we should reschedule this  
to a time more convenient for the both of us?

Captain_Jack: NO! No I'm round the corner I swear!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: That's what you told me 20 minutes ago. Forgive me  
if I don't feel inclined to believe you...

Captain_Jack: I am! Just give me 2 more minutes!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: If you're rushing (as you said) how are your  
replies so literate?

Captain_Jack: Because I'm just that amazing!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: ...?...

Captain_Jack: I've stopped okay? I'm waiting for something.

CoffeeEnthusiast19: That something being?

Captain_Jack: My coat.

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Why on earth are you waiting for your coat. It is  
an inanimate object, it does not have feelings, therefore you could  
leave it where it is...

Captain_Jack: I'm not turning up in public without my coat! It'll be  
like walking into The H.U.B without clothes on!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Which you have done on many occasions that I have  
bared witness to.

Captain_Jack: Maybe that wasn't the best example.

CoffeeEnthusiast19: So what you're saying is, I'm being stood up  
because you're waiting for a piece of clothing which you don't  
necessarily need. As much as I love the coat Jack, leave the bloody  
thing!

Captain_Jack: I'm disappointed in you.

CoffeeEnthusiast19: And I you.

~~~~2 minutes Later~~~~

Captain_Jack: Who is that sitting opposite you!?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: That would be Hugh.


	3. Ch 3: Jealousy Is Never A Good Look

**Part 3:****_ Jealousy Is Never A Good Look._**

* * *

Captain_Jack: Hugh!?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Yes. The gentleman I mentioned before.

Captain_Jack: 'Gentleman'!?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Yes. Gentleman. Hugh is polite, well spoken, and  
actually is interested in what I have to say opposed to nodding in  
agreement hoping to get into my pants.

Captain_Jack: Yeah right! How do you know?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: I can tell when people are lying, Jack. They have  
a tell. You figure it out after talking to someone for over an hour...

Captain_Jack: Yeah, well. You can tell 'Hugh' his services are no  
longer needed so he can do one.

CoffeeEnthusiast19: You can do that when you arrive. When being the  
operative word.

Captain_Jack: I'm in the building!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Flirting with the blonde waitress, I know. I can see you.

Captain_Jack: I wasn't flirting I was talking!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: That's the same thing in The-Land-Of-Jack...

Captain_Jack: Okay, so I was flirting a little! What does it matter?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: It matters because I am currently sitting at the  
same table I have been vacating for two hours, 32 minutes and 55  
seconds now waiting for you to arrive. In that time I have received  
the most filthiest looks I've ever received in my life, have been  
frowned upon, tutted at, and to sum it all up my arse is now numb!

Captain_Jack: I said I was sorry!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: I'm going home.

Captain_Jack: With Hugh?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: No. Alone.

Captain_Jack: Then maybe I should tag along. You know keep you company  
seeing as your leaving Hugh...

CoffeeEnthusiast19: No. You're welcome to Hugh.

Captain_Jack: Can I at least walk you home?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: What do you think?

Captain_Jack: That you'd love a handsome devil such as myself to  
chaperone you home?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: You must be mad.

Captain_Jack: Heyyyy! I'm quite the catch!

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Grab my coat. You have some making up to do.

Captain_Jack: Can I grab other things?

CoffeeEnthusiast19: Don't push it.


End file.
